


Tension

by Harukami



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: F/F, Maribel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Springkink '08 multifandom kink meme</p><p>Prompt: Digital Devil Saga, Jinana/the Maribel redheaded NPC who flips when you tell her about spoiler. Pre-awakening sex "I do not know what this is." "Neither do I, but I believe that it is good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

Air seems strangely hard to come by. She draws it anyway, a struggling breath, staring up at the face of her leader -- eyes half-closed, mouth a little open. Beautiful, she thinks, and turns her face away, suddenly feeling -- she doesn't have the words. Awkward, perhaps.  
  
"What is it?" Jinana asks.  
  
She swallows. Her hair is spilling across the pillow, and she finds herself unable to look away from that: from the curls against the coarse cloth, and from Jinana's hand braced beside it, fingers vanishing under the pillow. Jinana moves again, rubbing against her thigh, and she arches, loses her thoughts for a moment, her thighs clenching tight around Jinana's other leg, rubbing herself there. It's heated, it's warm, and there's a matching warmth, a matching pulse in her chest, in her heart. She can't explain it. Struggles, _breaks_ for a moment, crying out, her body snapping tight and a sudden high-strung tension wringing through her like a guitar string vibrating and snapping, not that she knows what that is, not that she knows why she would think it--  
  
She sinks slowly back down against the bed, presses a hand against Jinana's back to draw her closer. Jinana moves again, a slow sliding heavy pressure as she rubs herself up and down her thigh, her breath uneven and loud.  
  
"I do not know what this is," she finally answers.  
  
Jinana's heavy eyes come up to rest on her face. She shivers, says, "Nor do I. But I believe that it is good," and moves again.  
  
She tilts her head back. _Yes_ , she thinks. _Yes_. She doesn't want to leave, doesn't want to go back to war. Wants to keep on with this, keep Jinana here and moving over her, until the war ends, like it will keep them both safe.


End file.
